This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the proliferation of computerized gaming systems, manufacturers have introduced a variety of controllers intended to facilitate an increasingly complex array of functions.
There is need in the art for a handheld controller that is more ergonomic and allows the complexity of buttons and features to be more easily managed during use.